Learning what love realy is
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Edward and Alice cheat on Bella and Jasper.
1. Love, Pain and Psychotic Pixie’s

Chapter one: Love, Pain and Psychotic Pixie's

BELLAS POV

I was in my way to the Cullen's house because I got a call from Rose telling me that there was something I should see for myself. When I got there Rose pulled me in to her and Emmett's room which was right next to my fiancée, Edward Cullen's, room "Rose what's going on?" I asked

"Listen" she mouthed silently.

"_Oh, oh Edward" _moaned Alice from my fiancée's room. My eyes went wide in shock. Tears were streaming down my face. Rose pulled me out of her room and opened the door to Edwards's room and I saw _them _together. I let out a loud sob causing Edward and Alice to look up. When they saw me and Rose, Edward got off Alice and walked towards me when he reached out to touch me I screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was crying and I couldn't stop

"Bella love-"started Edward

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR LOVE!" I shouted through tears

"How could you? You were supposed to be my BESTFRIEND!" I shouted at Alice who was missing her shirt.

"The wedding is OFF!" I said taking off the engagement ring and throwing it at Edward. Rose pulled me out of _his _room and brought me to Jasper

"Tell him." Was all Rose said to me before walking off.

"What's wrong Bells? Are you ok?" asked Jasper worriedly

"No, not really because I just fond my fiancée on top of your half naked wife." I said. I was amazed I got that out with out any tears. Jasper did exactly what I needed him to do he hugged me and I hugged him back. Alice and Edward appeared at the top of the stairs and two things happened at once Alice gasped and her eyes went wide, she was having a vision, then Edward tackled Jasper and Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"Rose, Emmett help." I murmured knowing they would hear me two seconds later Emmett had Edward pinned against the wall

"Now dear, brother care to tell me what that was about?" Emmett asked Edward in a deadly voice

"I had a vision of Jasper turning Bella into one of us….. and Jasper and Bella together" said Alice from behind Rose

"Jasper why would you…' started Emmett

"Jasper did not cheat. The cheaters are Captain Idiocy and the annoying pixie" Interrupted Rose who was glaring at Alice. Emmett got a tighter hold on Edward

"You CHEATED on my SISTER?" Boomed Emmett . Alice made a move to help Edward, but I tackled her causing Emmett to drop his hold on Edward in shock. Jasper managed to pull me off of her

"Come on Bells lets go" murmured Jasper in my ear. Alice screamed and lunged at me, but Rose held her back

"What the HELL is your problem you Psychotic pixie?" I screamed at Alice

"Bells lets go." Jasper said softly in my ear

"Kay." I replied. We walked toward the door but Edward was blocking the way

"Jasper tell her your secrete now or I will." Threatened Edward

"Fine I was going to wait, but Bells for sometime now I haven't loved Alice like I use to. I'm in love with someone else. Bells I'm in love you." Confessed Jasper


	2. Kisses

A/N: I have gotten a couple of reviews asking how Jasper is already in love with Bella well: It just made more since to me than to wait. Oh and if you are an Emmett/Bella Fan then check out my new story called _you can't brake a broken heart._

Chapter two: Kisses

_______________________________BELLA'S POV________________________________________

I didn't say anything I just walked up to Jasper put my arms around his neck and kissed him because I felt a connection between me and him that was defiantly stronger than what ever I had with Edward. Jasper was surprised to say the least, but he kissed me back with more passion than Edward ever had. It was out of this world amazing. Unfortunately I had to pull back because I am only human I need air. When I pulled back Jasper was smiling at me and I smiled right back. "Come on Bells lets go." Said Jasper

"Sure Jazz lets go." I replied smiling. Edward was just standing there in front of the door like a big idiot.

"Could you move?" Jasper asked Edward

"Bella he's not good for you, please don't do this." Edward begged me

"you lost all rights as to what is and what is not good for me when you screwed my best friend." I replied.

"Bella you can't-"Edward started to protest

"She made her choice and you made yours." Said Jasper who was getting rely annoyed

"fine." Said Edward replied moving out of the way. Jasper led me out the door when we got outside he picked me up and I closed my eyes and he ran

"Bells, you can open your eyes now love." He said sweetly in my ear. When I opened my eyes I was amazed

"this place is… beautiful." I said to jasper. This place was 10x more amazing than mine and Edwards meadow it had so many beautiful flowers and trees and my personal favorite an amazing waterfall.

"I come here when I need to scream or yell or when I can't take all the emotions coming at me or just to think. It's usually you I come here to think about Bells" Said Jasper

"Jasper we need to talk… I know that you love me, but I'm just… I thought I was going to spend forever with Edward, but I'm obviously not and I do like you _a lot_." I said hoping that I didn't hurt his feelings

"ok I understand." Said Jasper

"that dose not mean that I will never love you because I can just feel that one day I will, it just means not now." I told him. I could tell this was not what he had been hoping to hear so I kissed him just as passionately as he kissed me earlier that day and when we broke apart we laid down on the grass and talked for a long time and I felt that maybe love might come sooner rather than latter.

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.


	3. Understanding

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry that I t has taken me forever to update, but I have had a major case of writers block (which sucks!) hopefully this chapter will make up for that and I would like to thank everyone who submitted ideas you guys rock! xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo!**

Chapter three: Understanding

B-P.O.V

Jasper took me back to my house and he told me to leave my bedroom window open and he would come back after Charlie was asleep. While I was waiting I got hungry, so I went down to the kitchen and got some Strawberry Ice-Cream and went back up to my room, when I opened my bedroom door I got a big shock, Edward was standing in the middle of my room. "What are you doing here Edward?" I asked him.

"You've forgiven me." He replied

"No I haven't." I retorted "Yes, Bella, love, you have otherwise the window would not be open, you only leave the window open for me." He stated

"You are egotistical, what makes you think that I'm not expecting somebody other than you!" I replied getting angrier by the second, Then I felt my self calm down and I knew Jasper was here now and I smiled.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Edward growled and when I turned around sure enough there was Jasper.

"I want him here." I said to Edward "Why, Bella?" Edward asked me "Because… I love him and he loves me." I replied realizing for the first time that I was really and truly in love Jasper Hale.

"You love me?" Jasper asked and I nodded my head

"If you think this is over Hale then you have another think coming." Edward growled before jumped out the bedroom window **(A/N: This will not kill/hurt Edward. I could not think of another way to put that.) **


End file.
